


Fck this!

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Fucking, M/M, Sex, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Fck this!

Jared's back and thigh muscles flex, and his skin glistens with sweat.  
It opens its lips, making obscene sounds escape.  
His eyes are green, ringed with gold.  
With one hand he holds the brown cowboy hat, intent on riding.  
He feels damn full.  
Up and down.  
Up and down.  
Like a fucking cowboy.  
"Oh, baby! Baby!" screams Jensen who tightens his hips firmly with his lover's hands.  
Jared lowers and kisses Jensen, without ceasing to move.  
It's a chaotic kiss of teeth and saliva.  
A perfect imbalance.  
Jensen catches Jared, when he picks up his cock and caresses it.  
Pleasure overwhelms them in full.  
In one last push, Jared feels Jensen's seed pouring into him, and among them sticky, a real mess.  
At the end...  
He's a fucking cowboy.


End file.
